


I Know His Blood

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Talentswap AUs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ??? Twogami, Animal Breeder Hiyoko, Coach Souda, Cook Akane, Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gamer Ibuki, Gangster Hajime, Gen, Good Luck Teruteru, Gymnast Mikan, Imposter Sonia, M/M, Mechanic Chiaki, Multi, Musician Nekomaru, Nurse Mahiru, Photographer Gundam, Prince Fuyuhiko, Swordsman Nagito, Talentswap, Traditional Dancer Peko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Hajime Hinata had always been a gangster. It was in his blood. And when he was officially recognized as the youngest elite gangster in Japan, he knew that he had to accept the offer.
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu had always been a prince. It was in his blood. And when he was officially recognized as the youngest, most effective prince in Japan, he knew that he was never going to accept the offer.





	1. Sprites

Gangster Hajime

Prince Fuyuhiko

Mechanic Chiaki

Photographer Gundam

Impostor Sonia

Traditional Dancer Peko

Gymnast Mikan

??? Twogami

Luckster Teruteru

Nurse Mahiru

Swordsman Nagito

Gamer Ibuki

Animal Breeder Hiyoko

Musician Nekomaru

  
Cook Akane

Coach Kazuichi

 

If anybody would like to draw sprites for my swaps, please, feel free! I would love to see them!


	2. Awakening

Hajime Hinata opened his eyes to find Nagito standing over him. "Hajime! I'm so glad that you're awake. I was worried that you'd had a heart attack out of pure shock." The swordsman had a relieved smile on his face and he extended a hand out to Hajime, as to help him to his feet. He took Nagito's hand, surprised at the sheer strength in that one arm, without any effort seemingly extended on Nagito's behalf.

"Well, you could've at least tried to check for a pulse or something!" Hajime said, with a nervous chuckle.

Nagito stared at the palm of his hand. "I had the nurse check to see if you had a pulse still. Trust me. I didn't want to accidentally do something wrong. You're the one in charge, so I didn't want to do anything without you knowing about it."

"Listen, if it's a life or death situation, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't care whether or not you tried to save me or not."

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking that clearly."

Hajime let out a breath, staring at his own indentation in the sand. He hadn't even noticed that he was that tall, or that gangly. Sure, he wasn't a buff guy, but he'd never really seen himself as being scrawny either. He smirked a bit. 'Great,' he thought, 'one more thing to add to the list of things I hate about myself.'

Nagito looked at him with the same fervor that he normally had, instead of the worry that had once been there. "Anyway, since you're awake now, we should probably get to showing you around the island."

Hajime closed his eyes and the flashes of his memory since before coming to the island began to flicker through his brain. He remembered a bunch of people his age, and then a stuffed rabbit, and then suddenly blasting off and landing on an island, and then he remembered passing out. That was all he knew. He couldn't remember ever speaking to the other kids, or learning their names, or even giving any of them more than a simple passing glance.

"Y-Yeah, that'd be great," Hajime answered, rubbing the palms of his hands against his slacks. They were covered in a sheer coat of sweat. "Uh, I assume you've talked to most of the people here already?"

Nagito nodded curtly. "Yes, I've spoken to the majority of the people here. They're all generally pretty friendly."

Hajime let out a sigh of relief at the thought of them being kind. "And, also, did you mention that you were my swordsman? Even though I told you not to?" he asked, his eyes closed, bracing to hear Nagito's answer.

"No, I didn't tell a single soul. You've got nothing to worry about, Hajime. I promise that you and I are nothing more than just classmates while we're here. After all, my duty is to follow orders, and what you told me to do was an order, was it not?" Nagito had a calm smile on his face, although Hajime knew Nagito too well to take that calmness at face value. He could tell that this was eating him up inside. Nagito was a very emotional person, especially when it came to Hajime. He was overprotective, overbearing, and overfriendly, almost to a point where it would scare off any other potential friends that Hajime may have made. He was more than happy to be under Hajime's family's control, and he seemed incredibly optimistic about being Hajime's bodyguard, despite the risk that came with the job.

Nagito Komaeda was a strange boy, but Hajime thought that he knew him pretty well.

For starters, Nagito had confessed his feelings for Hajime when they were 12. It was short and sweet and quiet, and Hajime had rejected him because he didn't feel that way for him, and Nagito had seemingly understood, but had been overbearing of him ever since. Nagito would get defensive around girls, and even boys, despite never being told by Hajime that he identified as anything other than straight. For that reason, Hajime had been wary of ever telling Nagito that he had formed crushes on people, and even when he did, he would refuse to tell Nagito who he had crushes on.

Next, Nagito was sick. He had frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma, and was on his last legs of life. Both he and Hajime knew this very well, and so did the Hinata clan. They were all incredibly supportive of him, buying treatments and getting him to screenings with good doctors that would help him. It was good to know that Nagito was under really good care, but it was also a bit sickening to Hajime that the hospitals would take money from a filthy underground yakuza ring.

There were so many more things that Hajime could list, but he decided not to get into them, since he really kind of needed to talk to people.

"Good. So, uh, are we gonna talk to the others here?"

* * *

The first person that Hajime came into contact with besides Nagito was a young-looking blonde girl with a hamster on her shoulder. "Hi~!" she said, her voice sing-songy and springy in nature. "I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Super High School Level Animal Breeder!" She had a cute smile that reminded Hajime of that which young kids would use to suck up to adults.

Hajime gave his biggest smile in return. "Hello. I'm Hajime Hinata, the Super High School Level Yakuza. It's nice to meet you." He outstretched a hand towards Hiyoko, and she appeared to start taking it, until Hajime felt a sharp pain entering the flesh on his pointer finger.

"OW!" he yelped. "What the-?!"

Hiyoko simply giggled. "Oh, don't worry. That was just Jum-P! I told him to do that. Y'know, I don't let ANYBODY touch me. I only like my animals."

Her voice sounded much more vile than it had before, and Hajime wasn't sure whether it was because her tone of voice had changed entirely or because he was just now noticing that it was that way even before she had commanded the hamster to bite his finger. She had a devilish grin on her face, and her eyes were still as big as saucers, only this time, filled with deceit and trickery instead of the previous joy and youthfulness.

Another voice from across the airport groaned. "Hiyoko, why'd you do that? You know I only have a limited supply of bandages left!"

"Sorry, Mahiru-chan," Hiyoko said, looking up at the redheaded girl with seemingly genuine intent. Hajime was confused at how "Mahiru-chan" had managed to get Hiyoko to feel remorseful when she had literally just ordered her hamster to bite his finger. Hadn't she just told him that she didn't really like people? If so, why was she suddenly so on board with "Mahiru-chan"?

The freckled girl reached into a red bag she had draped over her shoulder. "Hold on, let me find something." Her face turned to Hajime for a split second as she said, "While I'm searching for my roll of gauze, make sure to put some pressure on that to stop the bleeding. It's not vital or anything, but the bleeding isn't necessarily something fun to deal with."

Hajime nodded, pressing his other hand's pointer and thumb around the wound, until the redhead managed to grab the bandages she was looking for. She unrolled and then ripped off part of the gauze to wrap around Hajime's finger. "Tell me if it's too loose. It should feel a little tight. Pressure is a good thing for these kinds of bites. Also, I'll probably need to test you to see if you caught anything from the hamster. But maybe some other time."

She finished dressing the wound and then smiled at Hajime. "My name is Mahiru Koizumi. I suppose you could've guessed by now, but I'm the Super High School Level Nurse. It's nice to meet you, although it could've been under better circumstances." As she finished her final sentence, her gaze shifted to Hiyoko, who was pouting.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Hajime Hinata, the Super High School Level Yakuza."

Mahiru's face suddenly went a little more pale than before. "You're telling me that you run the largest crime ring in the country?" Her brow furrowed as she looked at Hajime. "Of course. I mean, I figured it was a boy, but I didn't expect it to be someone who looks as nice as you."

Hiyoko giggled quietly by Mahiru's side.

"From now on, you'll be known as Troublesome Hajime."

Hajime rolled his eyes and looked to Nagito, who was unusually quiet.

* * *

The third person he met was a tall, older-looking man with dark black hair and a little bit of a goatee. "HEY!" the bellowing man exclaimed, his voice reaching across incredible lengths, so much so that Hajime and Nagito, who were standing quite far from him, heard him as though he were right in front of them.

Hajime looked down at the ground for a second before hesitantly walking towards the source of the noise. He was discombobulated to find a shirtless man with a large scar running across his chest. His eyes shone brightly, and for a moment, Hajime could've sworn that it looked like lightning was coming out of his irises. "YOU THERE! NICE TO MEET YA! I'M NEKOMARU NIDAI! MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD MY MUSIC!"

Hajime gave a polite smile, despite being bombarded by the sound of Nekomaru's voice. "Y-Yeah, I think I remember hearing your song 'Late Night Pon Pon Time'?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Hajime had definitely heard the hit single where Nekomaru was featured. It was all over the radio for weeks upon weeks, possibly even for a full year before slowly fading away. It was ridiculously bubbly and over-the-top, and didn't fit the image of Nekomaru that Hajime was staring at at all. That song was meant for younger girls or dancers, not for muscular dudes with scars. However he wasn't one to judge.

"Hey, can you keep it down? I'm trying to hear the music in my rhythm game!" exclaimed another voice. This voice was incredibly energetic and full of pep, and was much closer to what Hajime envisioned when he heard 'Late Night Pon Pon Time'.

The girl strode over to where the other two were standing, eyes fixated on the tiny screen in front of her. "I really need to focus right now, but if you'd give me a second, this shouldn't take all that long. I've only got a couple more notes to hit before I perfect this minigame." She stuck her tongue out in concentration, her bangs covering her right eye.

The music was fairly upbeat, but a lot more electronic than what Hajime had expected from the genre of video game. He caught Nekomaru swaying to the rhythm about thirty seconds into it.

Finally, after what had felt like hours, the girl lowered the game screen and tucked the device into a pocket of her backpack. "Anywho, sorry about that, folks! This humble human is Ibuki Mioda! Feel free to just call them Ibuki, though! They're the Super High School Level Gamer!" Ibuki smirked and gave a wink to Hajime, extending a closed fist with the knuckles showing.

Hajime stood silently for a moment before realizing that he was supposed to bump their fist back, and once he did, their eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Nice ta meet ya!" they said.

"I'm Hajime Hinata, and I'm the Super High School Level Y-"

Ibuki gasped in surprise at hearing his name. "Oh my GOODNESS! You're HAJIME HINATA! Is your life like that series of videogames about the yakuza because if it isn't then I can assure you you haven't lived."

"Uh, as far as I knew, there wasn't a game made ABOUT being a yakuza. But, uh... I suppose it kind of is?" Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, with a confused but trying to be helpful smile on his face.

Ibuki looked incredibly happy. "AWESOME! Those games are some of Ibuki's absolute favorites! You should really play them sometime! Ibuki thinks they might have brought some of the games with them on their heart-throbbing school trip! Would you like to play with them?!"

Hajime was really happy that they seemed so excited. He nodded. "Yes, that would be fantastic! I'd love to play a game with you sometime. I love video games, actually!" He had a smile on his face. Ibuki seemed like a really fun person to talk to. They looked like they'd be ready to have fun no matter when or where, and Hajime couldn't help but feel that same radiance whenever he was looking at them.

"Ibuki guesses you should probably meet everyone else, but they'd love to play some video games with you soon, Hajime! You can just swing by anytime, Ibuki'll always welcome you with open arms!"

Hajime nodded, turning to look at Nagito. He was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The fifth person Hajime met was a slender girl with porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, and a light-emitting smile. "Greetings! My name is Sonia Nevermind! I am the Super High School Level Impostor, posing as a lovely young woman by the name of Sayaka Maizono! I am quite fond of her work, so I figured that it would be fun to try my hand at her mannerisms and such! It is lovely to meet you!"

He was bombarded with that information. "W-Well, at least you're upfront about it, I guess. I'm Hajime Hinata, the Super High School Level Yakuza." He extended a hand and Sonia's eyes lit up once again.

She shook it fervently. "I am rather elated at the ability to meet you! I have heard of your work, but had never met you face-to-face, so this is a dream come true! Is it true that you have killed at least 50 men?!"

"W-What? No, I've never killed anybody-" Hajime replied, only to be cut off by the enthusiastic girl.

She let out a giggle. "Silly Hajime, you can tell me if you have murdered anyone! I promise that I will keep it a secret! Nobody else needs to know that you have blood on your hands!"

"I-I don't-"

A large man with a dour look and glasses snapped, "Miss Maizono, there's no need to keep asking him if he doesn't want to answer."

"B-But!"

"Shush. He doesn't have to tell you anything if he doesn't want to. Now, run along. I bet you and Miss Saionji could get along." Sonia seemed fairly upset that he had just shot down her chance at talking to Hajime anymore, but she nodded and walked away.

The man nodded curtly to Hajime before saying, "Iwao Kuromori. Call me Iwao. Pleasure to meet you."

Hajime nodded. "Hajime Hinata, Super High School Level Yakuza. Nice meeting you too, Iwao. Uh, what's your talent?"

Iwao scoffed. "Who said that I had to say anything about myself either? There's no need to ask me if I don't want to answer, Mister Hinata. I surmise you must not be the brightest in the bunch."

"H-Hey!" Hajime exclaimed, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. "I have a right to know who I'm talking to so I can respect them!" His brow was furrowed in slight anger towards the stubbornness of Iwao.

In response, Iwao simply crossed his arms and replied, "You're talking to Iwao Kuromori. I believe that's all there is to say on the matter. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I also haven't met everyone yet. I've really only met Miss Maizono, and you can understand why I don't want to be in her company for the rest of the day. In case you don't realize how annoying she can be, she has been constantly bombarding me with questions not unlike the ones you've been asking me about my talent, Mister Hinata. You can understand why I'm beginning to get short with her. She's polite, no doubt about that, but she's not exactly the most pleasant person to be hearing the constant sound of 'What is your talent?' from. Please excuse me."

Hajime simply moved out of his way, mouth agape.

"Hey, you can't talk to Master Hinata like that!" a voice cried out from behind him. He turned to look, a gasp escaping his lips as he saw that it was Nagito, who had already pulled a sword against Iwao, who was staring him down, the same stone expression on his face. "He just wanted to know your talent!"

"And why should I have to tell him? There's no reason that he can't figure it out for himself. He's perfectly capable of learning who I am through my actions, not through my words. Also, I'm not scared of your sword. There's nothing you can do to me that I wouldn't welcome. You can't take my dignity from me for something as minor as this. Just because I refused to state my talent doesn't mean I deserve execution, bladesman."

Nagito's hand was unwavering, holding the blade of the sword still, eerily close to the taller, larger man's throat. "Didn't you ever learn manners? If we weren't in the public eye, I would've already killed you by now!"

Iwao chuckled. "Do you really think I fear death all because I didn't want to disclose my talents? I'm sure that your 'Master' has more important people to order a hit on than just me."

Nagito's eyes searched for Hajime, who was shaking his head vigorously. "Nagito, put your sword down, for God's sake!" He turned to face Iwao and added, "I didn't ask him to do this by the way, he did this completely on his own."

The taller man nodded. "Figured as much. You might be yakuza blood, but you don't have the guts for it, I can tell."

With nothing but a bit of dejection in his expression, Nagito reluctantly sheathed his sword. "If you spit on Master Hinata's honor like that again, I'll go through with the killing myself."

Hajime's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "U-Um, he really doesn't MEAN that. At least, I don't THINK he does."

Iwao shrugged. "I understand. Free will is a hell of a thing, is it not?"

And with that, Iwao took his leave, leaving Nagito and Hajime to stand in silence, both mentally scolding the other for doing what they'd done.

* * *

The seventh person Hajime met was a tall girl with big eyes and a bigger... heart.

"Yo! Com'ere! The name's Akane Owari, it's nice to meet you! What's your name?" She had a smile on her face and Hajime felt both comforted and also a bit unnerved by the sheer intensity of her smile. "Oh, yeah, and in case you couldn't tell, I'm the Super High School Level Chef!

He tried to give a smile in return, but he was a bit preoccupied with the thought that Nagito may have very well killed someone in his name because they had refused to tell him what their talent was. It made his stomach churn at the thought. He had known Nagito so long, and yet now that he had just done that, it felt like he had literally just met him. His thoughts were racing, and he wasn't sure whether or not he should be honored or terrified.

It was Akane who snapped him back to reality. "Uh, hello? Earth to guy? Are you gonna tell me who you are or not?" she asked, her voice somewhat irritated.

Hajime's eyes darted around before he finally remembered where he was and who he was talking to. "Oh, uh. Sorry. I've been... spacing off. I'm Hajime Hinata, the Super High School Level Ya-"

"Oh! Are you the gangster that everybody was talking about?! The one that fainted?!"

He cleared his throat. "Uh, y-yeah. That's me."

Akane's grin ran from ear to ear. "Oh man, that was freakin' hilarious! Who would've thought the toughest mobster in the country, a pansy!" She started giggling to herself. "But don't worry. I made you some cupcakes just in case the whole fainting thing was because of low blood sugar or somethin'." She held out a tray of cupcakes with the same gigantic smile spread across her face. Her eyes were full of sparkles, like she was so excited for Hajime to eat the cupcakes she was holding. "Well? You gonna take one or not?"

He eyed the baked goods up and down before hesitantly taking one.

He had to admit, they were amazing. Akane may have been famous for cooking, but the cupcakes tasted just as good as anything she could've made. Akane had a special gift, that much was clear. She was so good at making food, it was almost breathtaking how amazing the cake tasted.

"Hey, ain't'cha gonna share that with me?" asked another voice.

Both Hajime and Akane turned to where the voice was coming from, and they were shocked to see a stout, short boy staring up at them with beady, dark eyes.

He had a giant smirk on his face. "Pleasure to meet y'all. The name's Teruteru Hanamura. Supah High School Level Luckster. Born proud and true in Azabu and raised in south Aoyama, indeed I was! My mama taught me right, so I'm gonna treat y'all with the utmost respect, I'll tell you that!" He seemed incredibly boisterous now. There was something odd about the way he presented himself as though he were royalty.

Hajime went to open his mouth, but he was quickly silenced by Teruteru. "And you must be Hajime Hinata, the yakuza! Mmh, I do love me a man in uniform." Teruteru bit his lip, and Hajime felt the color begin to drain out of his face.

"Well, I mean... that's... ONE way to put it, I suppose." He adjusted his tie and looked to the side, not wanting to look either Akane or Teruteru in the face after hearing what the luckster had just told him. What happened to being treated with the utmost respect, huh? Nagito seemed to be scowling behind Hajime, but he couldn't quite tell. He wasn't quite sure he WANTED to know. He had seen the cold fury of his swordsman before, and he could stand to never see it again. He didn't want anybody dying today at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you couldn't surmise, Iwao Kuromori is the name I'm giving the character who's canonically the SHSL Impostor. "Stone man" fits his Byakuya personality pretty well, and considering that here, he's the SHSL ???, it makes sense to me, since he'd probably be too proud to admit that he doesn't have an actual talent.


End file.
